


Melting the Ice

by Michaelstories95



Category: Manga - Fandom, anime - Fandom, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: A regular day of Naofumi and Raphtalia training before the wave comes.Story told through Raphtalia.





	Melting the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. All critics are appreciated as long as its not trolling. Please do not disrespect the anime or story.

It's another day out with Sir Naofumi training to be prepared for the first wave that is coming to attack the kingdom. Since the incident with the three headed dog monster, Sir Naofumi has been much less stern, and instead of having that scary angry face he now usually shows a calm bored face. I've noticed a lot of people looking away from him when we are in the city, and how some people in the tavern will give slight angered and disgusted looks when we're eating. Sadly he won't tell me why when I bring it up, and that scary face reappears, but he returns to his normal demeanor after a few minuets. As for training, he still is very strict. We have moved on too smaller animals and creature instead of the balloons, and with my growth it has been much easier to deal with these monsters and gathering resources for Sir Naofumi's shield to either improve or blend into medicines. Today's just like the rest of the week, where we are in the plains outside of Lute Village, and we are waiting to find some of the porcupines that has been really helping us level up apparently. However, we haven't encountered anything so far, and it's a few hours past noon, which is really weird but nature is unpredictable as Sir Naofumi's says. With nothing showing up, and my stomach growling embarrassingly loud, we took a break and caught some fish for lunch and while eating Sir Naofumi unexpectedly asked me a random question.  
"Raphtalia, are you enjoying yourself?" Sir Naofumi asks looking very distracted and tired. I think he's a bit sleep deprived from trying to master a new shield skill he acquired a few days ago.   
Either way to get that type of question from Sir Naofumi is very surprising, and very unsettling since I have no idea how to answer it. When I think back to the days of being forced and in pain through the curse to attack monsters I get a chill down my spine. Also, thinking about the nightmares I used to have brings a shiver as well. But the second those thoughts pop up, I remember his words of protecting me and encouraging me to get stronger. I remember waking up to being held by him telling everything was ok and that I was safe. When he would make sure I took that nasty medicine to cure my illness, as well as teaching me the herbs to gather for the medicine and how he took time to detail the difference and not losing patience with during the process. When he would clean my face during meals even when I kept telling him I could do it myself. However, the one image that kept showing in my mind is seeing him in front of me with his arm up deflecting attacks and defending me just like he promised me, and what that image I know what my answer to his question is.  
"Sir Naofumi," I say while looking straight at him until he turns his head to look me in the eyes." I'm having the time of my life by your side. Thank you for having by your side." I say while feeling a big smile spreading on my face.  
"Is that so." He says looking away, but it seems like there's a small smile at the end of his lips. "Good to hear. Well, that's enough time for a break. Let's go Raphtalia."  
With that he stands up and starts to walk away, and naturally I follow suit. "Yes Sir Naofumi!"  
-End


End file.
